Por siempre jamás
by Mistakeland
Summary: Alec&Jane. Alec le había prometido que nunca se soltarían de las manos, y lo había cumplido. Porque el suyo era un cuento infinito, una historia eterna. ¿Por siempre?, pregunta. Y Alec siempre responde lo mismo. Por siempre jamás.


**Back:**

Para Lavie y para Gabi-chan :3.

* * *

**Por siempre jamás**

_«Le hizo jurarlo una y mil veces,_

_pero siempre le encantó escucharlo»_

Hubo noches (esas en que Jane daba pasos inseguros hasta quedar frente a aquella puerta tan alta), en que él le contaba historias en susurros entrecortados, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y el cabello rozándole la frente. Jane no podía evitar observarlo embelesada, ese niño tan parecido a ella y tan diferente, su complemento perfecto. Se bebía sus palabras, lo escuchaba atentamente, y cuando ya no resistía más lo abrazaba y ambos se quedaban en silencio.

Hubo otras (esas en que Alec se deslizaba por un pasillo oscuro hasta encontrar la puerta frente a la suya), en que ella lo aguardaba pacientemente, sintiendo el pecho tenso por la soledad que él le juró que nunca sentiría. Y se quitaba las mantas de encima, y él se colaba con ella y se tomaban de las manos, mientras se miraban en silencio, su primer secreto eterno. A veces Alec recorría el contorno de sus labios con un dedo, a veces Jane le acariciaba largamente el cabello.

No supo por qué recordó todas esas cosas cuando estaba acariciando la muerte.

Quizás es porque en todos sus recuerdos Alec se inmiscuye, quizás es porque en los que no está los olvida. Ya le parece tan imposible, ilógico y antinatural estar sin él a su lado que ni siquiera se puede imaginar. Él le prometió, le juró una y mil veces que nunca iban a soltarse de las manos y siempre lo cumplió.

—No te molestes en llorar, Jane —Los labios entreabiertos de Alec le rozaron el cuello cuando se inclino hacia ella para consolarla, porque él siempre estuvo (y está) ahí para ella. Jane reaccionó como siempre —estremeciéndose—, y le tomó de la mano como pudo, desesperada.

Al menos los habían atado lo bastante juntos.

—Ellos no merecen que llores, porque tú eres especial. Porque somos especiales —Su voz se escucha lejana mientras esconde su nariz en el cuello pálido y tembloroso de la niña, pero ya no es de miedo sino de ansias, porque se imagina lo que podrían hacer de no estar atados, con el fuego consumiéndolos lentamente, recuerda (de nuevo), la primera vez que la mano de Alec se fue moviendo poco a poco, deslizándose lentamente por su cintura, la primera vez que la caricia lánguida de Jane en el cabello de él se fue corriendo hacia su cuello.

—No quiero alejarme de ti, Alec. Nos van a separar —Le dolía más que las llamas, le dolía más que los golpes, le dolía más que las cortas ausencias de Alec.

Ya no es posible para ella de otra manera que no sea «Juntos».

—Nunca van a poder separarnos, Jane —El aliento cálido le roza los cabellos castaños cuando la voz de Alec se vuelve más enérgica.

—¿Por siempre? ¿Me lo prometes, Alec? —Y Jane sollozaba, mirándolo desesperada, porque si le decía que iban a separarse ni el fuego le iba a provocar tanto dolor. Porque sería como partirte en dos y olvidarte, porque sería como sufrir _por siempre_ hasta encontrar tú otra mitad otra vez.

—Por siempre jamás, Jane —Y Alec le hablaba en susurros al oído, como cuando le contaba historias en la oscuridad densa de la habitación de ella, y le tomaba de la mano como todas esas veces, siempre tan cerca, tan presente.

«Por siempre jamás», le sigue repitiendo todas las noches, cuando se encuentran en la oscuridad de su —compartida— habitación. Y avanzan a la par, jugando a tientas (aunque se reconocerían en cualquier lugar). Y Alec le sigue besando el cuello y le susurra cuentos al oído después de haberla hecho soltar jadeos ahogados, apretada contra una pared o enredada con una sábana. Y Jane le sigue acariciando el cabello y lo sigue esperando todo el tiempo con los brazos abiertos, aunque él nunca se vaya de su lado.

—Somos tú, yo, y el fin del mundo, Jane —Le susurra Alec de repente, y Jane lo observa fijamente antes de que una sonrisa involuntaria le curve los labios.

—¿Por siempre, Alec? ¿Por siempre? —Pregunta una vez más, abrazando su cuerpecito de niño con más tranquilidad —mucha más— que la primera vez que le hizo aquella pregunta.

—Por siempre jamás.

Y Jane le lleva creyendo una eternidad.


End file.
